


isn't it pretty how we burn

by neotbz



Series: fictober 2020 [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotbz/pseuds/neotbz
Summary: “So then, why do you care so much? You’ve gone through so much effort trying to get me out of practice when it doesn’t even affect you,” Sunwoo’s eyebrows furrow, eyes suddenly softer than Haknyeon thought possible. There’s still confusion on his face and Haknyeon knows he still doesn’t get it.“Because I fucking like you, Sunwoo, you idiot.”
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Series: fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954843
Kudos: 88





	isn't it pretty how we burn

**Author's Note:**

> written for fictober 2020!! title taken from NYK's pretty burn!

“You did this all?” Sunwoo whirls around to face Haknyeon, finding his gaze on the floor, “You’re the one who’s been ruining practice these past few weeks?”

“I—it was for your own good,” Haknyeon says meekly, though Sunwoo can’t find it in himself to back down, to listen to what Haknyeon is saying. 

“For my own good? You’ve cost me my captain position! You’ve gotten me detention twice, Haknyeon! And for what? So you can pretend that you’re looking out for me, so you can pretend to be my best friend and put our history behind us? Fuck off,” Sunwoo’s voice is nearing a roar, and though the parking lot is completely empty, save for Haknyeon’s car and the two of them, Haknyeon thinks anyone in a two-mile radius could hear him. 

Haknyeon takes a step back, sucking in a deep breath. He’s not one to get angry, but he’s losing his patience. If Sunwoo wasn’t so stubborn, if he could see beyond his own blinded hatred, he would know. 

“Leave! Get the hell away from me, Haknyeon,” Sunwoo’s voice is still loud as he pulls off his cleats and pushes his socks down to his ankles, pulling out his shin guards and shoving his feet into his slides. 

“Promise me you won’t play soccer until the semester is over,” Haknyeon’s voice is quiet, but Sunwoo hears every word loud and clear. 

His head whips up, anger burning in his eyes, jaw steeled, and emotion contorting his face. 

“What do you want? Is this not enough for you? You’ve dyed my jersey neon green, you’ve cut the laces off my cleats, you’ve forced me to follow you around and make me miss practice, and you’ve completely slandered my name to Coach. What is it that you want, Haknyeon?”

If Haknyeon was anyone else, he’d be scared. But Haknyeon has been on the receiving end of Sunwoo’s endless taunts and rage for years, and a little more isn’t going to hurt him. Not the way that seeing Sunwoo injured would hurt him. 

“I want you to stop playing soccer! At least until the end of the semester! What is so hard to understand about that, Sunwoo? I know you don’t trust me. And that’s fine. I know you want to play soccer and do the opposite of everything I say, but I’m begging you, please don’t play this semester.”

Sunwoo is advancing towards him, and Haknyeon steps back until his back hits the side of his car. The water droplets from the rainfall earlier soak into his shirt and Sunwoo’s own wet hair falls over his eyes, making him look a lot more intimidating than he is.

“Why? Why are you so hellbent on me not playing this semester? Is there someone else you want to get the captain position? Are you rooting for another team in the district to make it to States over us? Or are you just trying to get back at me for my childish pranks from when we were kids? I wanna know, Haknyeon,” Sunwoo’s voice suddenly gets lower, and Haknyeon clenches his jaw, anger swirling furiously in his stomach. 

“Just do as I say,” Haknyeon grinds out and Sunwoo steps back, shaking his head. 

“Stay out of my business,” Sunwoo bites out, turning and picking his bag back up from where he had dropped it on the wet cement. 

Haknyeon can’t stand seeing Sunwoo walk away from him, the same way he walked away from him as a kid, leaving him behind for his newer, better friends. 

“It’s for your own safety,” Haknyeon calls out, slumping against his car again, blinking away the frustrated tears that have made their way into his eyes. He doesn’t want to tell Sunwoo the reasoning behind ruining his whole season but he doesn’t see any other way. 

“What?” Sunwoo stills, still turned away from Haknyeon. His shoulders are tense under his fitted white practice t-shirt. 

Haknyeon takes a deep breath. Slowly, he straightens, anger still furling in his stomach, mixing with dread and hurt. 

“It’s for your safety. Sangyeon told me that one of the teams you guys have been scrimmaging against is planning to injure you. They know that you’re the best forward in the state and that you’re most likely to be scouted. So they want to end your career before it starts,” Haknyeon repeats what Sangyeon had told him weeks ago, in the darkness of his room after Haknyeon had cried his heart out for the third time that week over Sunwoo.

“My . . . safety? How would they injure me?” Sunwoo trails off, before understanding dawns on his face. “That’s why they were tripping me all of last week at practice. And I swear someone almost ran me over after our game a couple of weeks ago.”

Haknyeon wants to cry but he nods instead. 

“So then, why do you care so much? You’ve gone through so much effort trying to get me out of practice when it doesn’t even affect you,” Sunwoo’s eyebrows furrow, eyes suddenly softer than Haknyeon thought possible. There’s still confusion on his face and Haknyeon knows he still doesn’t get it. 

“Because I fucking like you, Sunwoo, you idiot.”

His voice isn’t loud, but Sunwoo steps back like Haknyeon just slapped him. Well, that’s out in the world, he thinks to himself. Nothing he can do about it now. 

“You . . . like me?” Sunwoo’s voice is quiet, and his eyes search Haknyeon’s, all the fight drained out. 

“I have for years, you asshole. And here I am, trying to save you actual life and you think I’m what, trying to get back at you for pranks you pulled in middle school?” Haknyeon won’t meet Sunwoo’s eyes, and he slides down the side of his car until he’s sitting on the ground, not caring that water is already soaking through his jeans. 

In a second, Sunwoo is in front of Haknyeon, kneeling down across from him. He tilts Haknyeon’s chin up to face him, and there he goes again. 

If there’s one thing Haknyeon truly hates about Sunwoo, it’s how comfortable he is with skinship. It means nothing to him, but he means practically everything to Haknyeon. 

“You were looking out for me?” his voice is gentle, touch so, so soft on Haknyeon’s chin. 

Above them, a thunder rumbled, a light steady drizzle of rain starting up again. Haknyeon paid it no mind as he looked at Sunwoo, soaking wet quietly contemplating in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Haknyeon’s voice is resigned as he looks up at Sunwoo. He can’t help but chuckle at this, at how Sunwoo is finally treating him fairly after finding out about his feelings. 

Haknyeon sees Sunwoo’s eyes drop to his lips for a second, and he can’t help the twinge of desire and hope that blooms in his heart. 

“Thank you for looking out for me,” Sunwoo whispers, his eyes flicking back up to Haknyeon’s.

“No problem,” Haknyeon mumbles, his own eyes focused on Sunwoo’s plump lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sunwoo asks, voice hoarse but never demanding. 

Haknyeon nods, leaning up and closing the distance between them. Sunwoo’s lips taste like cherries and sweat, and Haknyeon can’t get enough. 

“I guess I should take the season off. Or talk to Coach about this,” Sunwoo says later when they’re seated in Haknyeon’s car to get out of the fierce rain that’s pouring. 

“Yeah, you should,” Haknyeon smiles, leaning over and taking Sunwoo’s hand in his, “Safety always comes first.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/stealertbz) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonheart)
> 
> hope you liked this quick little fictober fic! this was written for day 3's prompt! kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
